


That's It

by InactiveAccount_nipan, My Humble Beginnings (InactiveAccount_nipan)



Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/InactiveAccount_nipan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InactiveAccount_nipan/pseuds/My%20Humble%20Beginnings
Summary: Just a short one-shot about how Boba may have killed his superior officer for his assault against Fett's wife, Sintas. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Sintas Vel
Series: Cringy Childhood Fanfictions [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	That's It

No. He would not tolerate this. This time it had gone too far.

Boba Fett stormed from the home he and his family occupied on Concord Dawn, heading down the street and ignoring his wife as she came out the door, eyes red from crying, but face hard. Hard like the Mandalorian she was.

"Boba!" Sintas shouted after him. "Please don't! You'll only get into trouble!"

Boba ignored her, clenching his teeth against his anger as he made his way toward the Journeyman Protector headquarters, where he was sure to find Lenovar, his superior officer and the man that took advantage of his wife.

The door slammed open and the angry Mandalorian stepped in, slamming it behind him. Lenovar and Ki'ax looked up, the latter puzzled by his comrade's angry stance.

"Lenovar." Boba hissed, his superior officer cocking his head in a somewhat mocking way. "It ends here."

"Fett. What's going on?" Ki'ax asked, looking back and forth between the two Mandalorians and subconsciously taking a step back as Boba swung around to face him. "Stay out of my way, Ki'ax!"

Boba turned back to Lenovar, who had a smirk pasted across his face. "To what do I owe this visit?" He asked in his disgusting way.

"To your own death." Boba snarled, striking out a gauntleted hand to knock his superior back a few feet.

Lenovar looked up, blood trickling from his nose, a somewhat amused expression on his face. "If this is about Sintas, let me..."

Boba smacked the older man again, following it swiftly with another blow to the other Journeyman's stomach, causing him to double over into Boba's knee.

"Shab'la, Fett!" Ki'ax shouted, stunned as the scene unfolded before him. "What are you doing?!"

Boba ignored his comrade and continued to beat Lenovar, who was beginning to strike back. But Boba had prepared for that, and wore his helmet in order to protect his face, whereas Lenovar didn't have his own.

They crashed around the room, shouting Mandalorian curses.

Boba finally got the upper hand, standing up and drawing his pistol, he placed it to his superior officer's face, staring into the eyes now so full of fear. " _H_ _ut'tuun._ " He snarled before pulling the trigger, Lenovar's body falling down limply, the angered Fett standing over him as a group of Journeymen Protectors came into the room, guns trained on him.

"Shab'la, Fett." The foremost muttered, looking down at Lenovar's body. "What did you do?"


End file.
